Les disparus du cratère
by Alilix
Summary: Bob, Fred, Seb et Krayn, découvrent une mystérieuse pierre qui vont leur faire vivre la plus grande aventure de leur vie
Le soleil se couchait sur la convention où s'étaient rendus Seb, Bob, Fred et Krayn. Mahyar n'avait quant à lui pas pu être là à cause d'une mauvaise grippe. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient là et ils avaient reçu plein de cadeaux : Des dessin, de la nourriture en tout genre, des figurines etc.

Ils ne trouvaient donc absolument pas suspect le fait de recevoir des cadeaux étranges. (Ils avaient même reçu un dessin yaoï avec Bob et Théo, pour dire !) Mais voilà. Un cadeau avait retenu l'attention de Bob. Un cadeau qui lui avait été offert (Je vous jure !). L'homme qui lui a donné lui a dit d'en faire profiter les autres. Il était masqué, ce qui n'a pas trop attiré son attention, après tout, ils étaient en convention ! Des mecs masqué, il y en a partout ! Mais il ne lui a pas non plus donné son nom. Quand Bob lui a demandé comment il s'appelait, il lui a dit quelque chose comme Marcien… Morcien ? Non ! Morcion. Morcion c'est ça. Et il n'est pas non plus allé voir les autres. Il a donné cette mystérieuse pierre a Bob puis est parti. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de prendre un autographe. Toutes ces petites choses attiraient fortement l'attention du pyrobarbare. Un ensemble de petits détails, mais qui, ensemble, étaient quand même suspect.

L'équipe s'était rendue dans la chambre de Bob. Ils ne voulaient pas sortir, ils étaient crevés. Bob partageait sa chambre avec Krayn. Ils avaient chacun leur lit, séparés par les tables de nuit. En face des lits, il y avait un bureau, au coin de la pièce, un petit canapé et au dessus, une petite télé.

En rentrant dans la chambre, Bob s'est littéralement écroulé sur son lit. Les autres ont sortit les cadeaux reçu pour faire un peu le point et redistribué chacun.

-Le dessin yaoï, je le donne à qui ? Bob ou Fred ? Dit Krayn en rigolant

-Bob tu le prends ? Demanda Fred

-mmmh. Dit le concerné la tête enfoncée dans un coussin.

-Un dessin de Shin, pour moi un dessin de Grunleck, pour toi Krayn un salami, pour… UN SALAMI ?!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Bob se roula sur le côté et sentit quelque chose de dur dans sa poche. Il ne pu se retenir de lâcher un petit « aïe » de surprise. Les autres ne l'ayant pas entendu, ils continuaient joyeusement la distribution.

Bob glissa la main dans la poche où il avait senti l'objet. Il en sortit une petite pierre multicolore rouge, jaune, bleue et verte. Il se coucha alors sur le dos, puis glissa un bras sous sa tête. Avec son autre main, il leva la pierre à hauteur de ses yeux. Cette pierre était… étrange… elle dégageait un aura… particulière… une aura presque… magique.

Il la détailla pendant une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sortit de ses pensés par Fred.

-Hey Bob ! C'est quoi ce truc dans ta main ? Un cadeau ?

-Heu ouais… c'est bizarre ce truc… lui répondit le brun encore un peu dans ses pensés

-Fais voir ? Lui demanda Seb

Il se redressa et se laissa retomber de manière à avoir ses pied sur son oreiller. Il tendit alors la pierre à ses trois compagnons.

-Elle est classe ta pierre ! Lui dit Seb

-Heu… c'est moi où elle brille ? demanda Krayn

-Vous trouvez pas qu'elle a un côté un peu… magique ? Demanda le pyrobarbare

-Ouais j'suis assez d'accord sur ce coup… lui répondit le joueur du grenier

-Bah c'est juste qu'elle est hyper bien faite ! S'émerveilla celui aux cheveux longs

-En plus elle est lourde ! S'exclama Bob, prenez la dans vos mains pour voir !

Bob l'a tendit à Fred, qui la pesa rapidement, puis l'a tendit à Seb qui fit de même, puis à Krayn qui l'a rendit à Bob.

-Ouais t'as raison ! Lui dit Krayn, c'est étrange…

-Bon, c'est juste une pierre ! Qu'est ce qui peut nous arriver ? S'écria Bob

Ils haussèrent les épaules. Fred et Seb ne tardèrent pas après ça. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre. Bob se doucha, puis alla se coucher. Imité par Krayn.

Le lendemain matin, Bob sentit une odeur étrange. Ça ressemblait à de la terre humide. L'odeur n'était pas désagréable mais il se demanda quand même pourquoi il y avait cette odeur dans sa chambre… Il entendit un « nom d'un chien » retentissant venant de juste à côté de lui. C'était la voix de Krayn. Une seconde après il était secoué dans tous les sens.

-Bob ! Bob ! Réveille toi !

-Quoi ?

-Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Dis moi que tu vois la même chose que moi !

Bob se redressa et vit pourquoi son ami paraissait si inquiet : Ils n'étaient plus dans leur chambre, mais dans la forêt.

Les deux amis entendirent des voix derrière eux : « Bob ! Krayn ! ». Ils virent Fred et Seb arrivés en courant vêtis comme au moyen-âge, avec des tuniques, bleue pour l'un, jaune pour l'autre.

-Fred ? Seb ? Qu'est ce que ?

-On est aussi perdus que toi Bob. Répondit le bleu

-On est où ? Demanda Bob

-Dans la forêt. répondit Fred

-Merci captain obvious…

-Bah quoi ? A question con, réponse con. Et puis comment tu veux qu'on sache où on est ?

-Messieurs ! Si on pouvait éviter de se disputer ! S'exclama Krayn

Soudain, un loup vient. L'équipe avait peur. Puis ils entendirent « Eden ! T'es où ? » La voix ressemblait légèrement à celle de Krayn, quoiqu'un peu plus grave et rauque.

Ils entendirent des bruits de sabots. Deux chevaux se dit Bob.

Ils virent effectivement arrivé deux chevaux. Mais les personnes sur ces chevaux, ils ne s'attendaient pas à les voir. Il s'agissait de Théo, Grunleck, Shin et B.o.b….

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda l'inquisiteur juché sur son cheval

-Je… nous… bafouilla Bob avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de ravaler sa salive. Je m'appelle Bob Lennon. Voici mes amis Krayn, Fred et Seb. On s'est perdu et…

-Stop ! dit B.o.b. . Je m'appelle aussi Bob Lennon. Enfin... Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon... Tu explique ça comment ?

-Heu… je… Non de Dieu...

-On en parlera plus tard. L'endroit n'est pas sûr. Trouvons une clairière où s'abriter. On discutera là-bas. Dit Shin, catégorique.

C'est ainsi que commença l'aventure de ceux qui ont créé Aventures.


End file.
